Daddy of Mine
by Wilia
Summary: "He missed out on raising Emma and he feels guilty that one too many people have latched onto raising Henry to make up for something or other."


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time.

* * *

"Come on, Grandpa!"

David sighs, hiding a grin at Henry's excitement. He glances at the paperwork he has yet to work on at the Sheriff's office and grimaces. His grandson is a welcome distraction.

"Granny's hasn't gone anywhere and it won't be going anywhere. What's with all the fuss?"

Henry's guileless brown eyes twinkle as he shrugs at David. "I just really want a burger today."

"A burger, huh?" An eyebrow lifts as grandfather stares pointedly at grandson, waiting for the explanation that usually isn't long in coming. David rises from the sheriff's chair to move around the desk and stand nearer to Henry.

"Okay, fine. I wanted to spend some time with you and my Dad."

The grin on Henry's face is bright and contented and David loves that grin. It's just that the reality of having to share Henry with not only Regina but Neal and to some extent Rumplestiltskin now causes discomfort somewhere in his chest.

"Ah, and you told your mom and grandmother that you wanted to go out with just me because...?" David prompts.

"I just wanted it to be the guys today. I love my mom and Grandma but now we can talk about guy stuff. You know, stuff I might need to know if I ever get to see the Enchanted Forest."

"Well, your grandmother is a _slightly _better archer than I am and your mom learned to take pretty good care of herself as well. I wouldn't count them out just because they're women."

Henry wrinkles his nose while glancing down at his feet and David instinctively bends over, placing a hand on his grandson's shoulder in order to listen to whatever he has to say.

"I just want to be with you and Dad, today. He didn't have a very good relationship with his dad and I never got to know him and you didn't get to be with mom when she was growing up. I just thought..."

Those brown eyes are downcast, and the faint red tint appearing on his cheeks tell David that Henry's emotions are closer to the surface than they appear. He missed out on raising Emma and he feels guilty that one too many people have latched onto raising Henry to make up for something or other. Resisting the urge to sigh tiredly at the strange round and round that life has become for too many people, David knows that he will give in to this request from Henry.

"Grab the keys to the truck. We're going to Granny's."

David chuckles as Henry runs at him, wrapping his spindly arms about his waist in happiness. He closes up the Sheriff's office as Henry grabs the keys and chatters about something that happened at school. He listens with half an ear, running through checklists in his head about anything that needs to be finished tomorrow. David shepherds his grandson out the door and turns to lock it.

"You're going to love my dad! I just know it."

His hands falter on their task and he hopes that Henry hasn't noticed it.

"He can sail Hook's ship and sword fight and he knows so many cool things!"

That ache of discomfort is a bit stronger now. With a lop-sided smile, David gets Henry into his truck and they set off for Granny's. It isn't that he's jealous of Neal – ok, he's jealous. He only _just _got to be a grandfather and do the things he'd been dreaming of doing before the curse tore their lives apart. Emma and Snow have always gotten along _well _and his relationship with his daughter is tentative at times and awkward at other times. David can't deny that they are getting closer. He notes that Emma glances his way sometimes, just before she has to make a decision as Sheriff. She'd never done that before her trip to the Enchanted Forest and it eases the ache in his chest a little.

Yet, Neal, who's been in town for several days, has managed to occupy a large space in Emma and Henry's lives and hearts without trying. David isn't being unreasonable, just jealous. A grandfather could never take the place of a father. The fact that he never got to be a father until recently (if even then) pushes him to understand what Neal must be going through. To a certain extent, of course.

Then there's the fact that Neal is the man his daughter had a child with. As in _his _daughter, his _child _having one of her own. Can anyone understand that he'd been the last one to hold his newborn child before sending her through the portal into an uncertain future? In a normal life, there was supposed to have been _years _before he had to deal with suitors, let alone _consider _the possiblity of his little girl having children.

There's one more right turn before they get onto the street where Granny's is. If he takes the turn a little more roughly than usual, Henry doesn't notice. He's still on the subject of something they're learning in science class, thankfully. They pull into the last available parking space and David takes a deep breath, releasing his white knuckled grip from the steering wheel. Henry's already almost to the door at this point. With no little amount of impatience, Henry holds the door open for his grandfather.

It takes no more than several seconds to find Neal sitting in one of the booths and in that same amount of time, Henry is seated next to Neal chattering animatedly about something or other. David looks over at Granny behind the counter, nodding his greeting. She merely smiles at him before eying Neal and then glancing back at him, grimacing in sympathy. David looks over at the booth his grandson and Neal are seated in and notes the warmth, wonder and genuine happiness in Neal's expression as he watches his son.

David approves. Perhaps, he could give this more a try than he initially wanted to.

Neal looks away from Henry to meet his gaze. David sees the moment that Neal steels himself for dealing with whatever drama David will bring. Guilt wars with that ache in his chest but Henry settles it for everyone.

"Dad, get Grandpa to show you that cool sword trick I was telling you about. He kept me safe when Mom and Grandma were in the Enchanted Forest. He's _really _cool! You know, Mom's kind of like Grandpa like that."

David seats himself but not before muttering, "She got everything else from her mother."

Neal looks over at David, and they share small amused smiles over Henry's head.

* * *

**AN: **I just had to get this out because I am such a Neal/Bae fan and David is wonderful and I can see Henry bringing about guy-bonding time. Eventually the guys gotta get their time, right?

Thanks for reading and thanks to all of you who reviewed! Seriously.

So many questions for next season but that makes the wait worth it, right?

Talk to me!


End file.
